


Sherventure Time

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ice King has kidnapped the princesses, and it’s up to Sherlock the Human to save them before it’s too late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherventure Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "ADVENTURE TIME FUSION. Mycroft isn't just the Iceman, he's the Ice King. He kidnaps Doctor Princess, Inspector Princess and Bomber Princess in the hope that at least one of them will learn to love him. Can Sherlock the human save them in time? ”.
> 
> By Shelby
> 
> We take crack requests/prompts! You can submit one to us at: consultingcrackaddicts.tumblr.com/ask  
> We'll post it on the blog and here on Ao3. :]

SHERVENTURE TIME~

C’mon grab your Jawn, we’re going off to save the princesses!  
With a Jiggler and the human, the fun that never ends, Sherventure Tieeem!~

(i tried.png)

…

One night, far in the Icy Mountains, in the distant land of Ooo, Mycroft the Ice King packs up three special cakes, and sets out in a giant umbrella, searching for princesses.

He’s floating through the Cloud Kingdom, enjoying its purple cloudy-ness, when BOOM! Lo and behold, an EXPLOSION!

The Ice King holds on to his umbrella handle for dear life, cause this is some scary stuff. He looks over the edge of his umbrella boat to see a lumpy figure clapping her hands and laughing.

He steers his umbrella towards the ground; it’s Bomber Princess!! 

(+1 princess for Ice King!)

He offers her some cake, and she climbs into the umbrella, and falls asleep.

Ice King shows up at Doctor Princess’ castle that same night, and hovers outside the window a piece of cake in his hand.

(+2 princess for Ice King wowowoowow!)

Later, in the forest, the Ice King meets Inspector Princess. Upon being offered cake, she politely refuses — cake is not her division.

Inspector Princess reaches into her pocket and whips out a sprinkly donut.

Ice King is discouraged for a moment, but then:

“I have a palace made of donuts!!”

Inspector Princess jumps into the umbrella, and demands to be taken there.

(omg the sexual tension :ooooo)

…

Early in the morning, Sherlock the human wakes up to his Jiggler dancing at the other end of the bed.

“Morning, Jiggler!” he says.

“Scree!”

“Doctor Princess has been kidnapped?!” Sherlocks mouth makes an inhuman o sort of shape.

“Squerkeee!!”

“And Bomber Princess?!” His hands slap against his face like “omg!” (cause Sherlock has a crush on Bomber Princess but dON’T TELL ANYONE SHHHHH.)

“Squerky squeeee!!”

“Inspector Princess too?!”

Sherlock the Human does a bamfy back flip down the stairs, and suddenly he’s in his inspecty clothes because it’s day saving time!

Jiggly guy sits upstairs wondering what the fuck is going on because he wasn’t actually saying anything.

…

Far away from the Treehouse, three princesses are waking up in a cold cell, being watched by a fat guy nomming on cake.

“Oh my Lumps!” says Bomber Princess in a lame little monotone. “It’s the Ice King!!”

“Oh no!”

“Sherlock! Sherlock the Human!”

“Someone help us!”

“No! You’re supposed to love me!”

The Ice King throws his cake to the ground and starts to bang his fists and flail against the floor cause he’s a little bitch.

“Why does no one love me?! YOU ALL SUCK!”

Inspector Princess leans seductively over to to Doctor Princess, and makes a sexy little eyebrow flip like “wut up babe”

“He’s totally lost it,” she whispers, and they start giggling like catty brats

Suddenly this guy comes storming in in a long coat, and the Ice King perks up.

“Hey Ice King! Let them go!”

He stops pounding the floor and wipes his snivelly tears off his face. “Are you a beautiful princess that I can love and eat cake with?”

Sherlock steps out of the shadows all mystical-like and he’s like “LOL NOPE. I’M SHERLOCK AND I’M HERE TO RUIN YOUR LIFE.”

So now there’s this awesome little fight thing.

Sherlock kicks the Ice King in the face and the King responds by sending a giant ice centipede after our dashing hero. Who in turn chops its head off. The head rolls down the hill, chasing after the King. He screams like a little girl, and it rolls onto his foot, trapping him 5eva.

The princesses stand in the cell, and have a big round of ‘Hooraaay’s because the Ice King can’t bother them again!!

Sherlock frees them, because he wouldn’t be a very credible hero if he didn’t.

As Inspector Princess follows the others out of the cell, she shares a seductive glance at the Ice King, who is lying frozen on the floor. He looks back at her, and a tear falls from his eye.

*le fin*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated. :]
> 
> Info for requests/prompts can be found in the notes at the top.


End file.
